


Two kinds of family

by angelicstubborness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicstubborness/pseuds/angelicstubborness
Summary: "I'll send them a letter myself if you like. They'll respect it if it comes from me." What if the answer to the letter was a sister coming to find her brother after the chantry explosion? Evelyn was sent by her mother to join her brother in his efforts both for her family to have a hand in this legendary tale but her own motives are just to be with her brother until the end. But what if she discovers another kind of family along the way,and a chance at love with a certain commander?





	1. I can't believe you're alive..

Note: This is just a thing I've had stuck in my head forever. I can't promise a lot of it will make sense but I'm going to try and stick as true to storyline as possible. And yes, Evelyn from the game name. I was playing two game files and I was like"Wouldn't it be interesting if they were brother and sister?   
I don't own Dragon age or any of it's characters. There are spoilers in this work and will be going into the dlc plus some of the quests. You've been warned. ^_^ ENJOY!~ 

 

Evelyn shivered and drew her cloak around her more as she stared over the cold grey ocean as the ship made its way to Fereldan. It had already been a long journey as she clutched the letter in her hand and read her brothers words again asking the house of Trevelyan for backing in the inquisitions name. She would know that handwriting anywhere and checked her pocket again for her familys reply. Of course they would support him, even if he wasn't the only male heir her mother saw plenty of opportunities in this and everyone knew who the real head of household was.   
"You must join him. This is your chance to meet a advantageous match." Her mother had said and swatted her with a fan when her daughter rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady. You have put this off long enough." She scolded and glared at her husband who chuckled in front of the fire. "Also...send us letters and let us know how you both are doing. And be careful." She said, her eyes softening a little.   
"I will mother, don't worry." Evelyn had replied, smiling at her and lightly embraced her and then her father for longer. Saying her goodbyes to her other sisters before packing her things and making preperations.   
And now she was standing on the deck of this blasted ship and cursing the cold as she drew her cloak around her again. Planning on giving her dear brother a tongue lashing for letting her think he was dead. This letter was the first communication since the explosion and she had sat up many nights convinced he had lost his life at the conclave he had gone to to argue for peace. "They deserve a chance at freedom. True freedom without living their lives in fear." He had told her before wrapping her in his strong arms and squeezed. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."  
"I don't see why I can't go." She had huffed and glared up at him.   
"Because I need you here to take care of Mother. You know how she worries." He had chuckled as he let go. She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but when you get home you're escorting me to the next party so I have someone to talk to and chase mothers matches for me away." She said and he laughed aloud, then grinned at her.   
"Its a deal" He said and had gone.   
And now here he was, sending letters from the inquisition and a tale of a mark on his hand and a new title of Herald of Andraste. It was almost like a grand tale you heard told at the parties she went to.   
She tucked the letter away and looked over the seas, just barely able to make out land through the fog. It wouldn't be long now.   
A week of travel passed, carriage rides leaving her sore and tired as she finally made her way down the winding rode to Haven. She stepped out of the carriage near the blacksmith and looked around in marvel. There was much more organization than she had expected to see. She smiled and stopped to ask a tall brunette man standing near the blacksmith where she might find her brother.   
"And who is your brother My lady?" He had asked and she smiled a little.   
"Maxwell Trevelyan, or I suppose, the herald." She said and chuckled at the bearded mans widened eyes.   
"Forgive me, I wasn't aware his family would be arriving. Though I see the resemblance now." He said in response.   
"Well that would be because he was not aware." She smiled and showed him the letters.   
"I see, well your best bet would be to ask the commander. The Herald went on a mission a few days ago to Redcliffe village but I believe they sent word that they would be returning soon." He said and pointed to a blonde man observing soldiers training nearby.   
"Thank you." She said, smiling warmly at him before making her way to the man who was standing with his hand idly rested on his sword grip. Briefly she wondered at his training, reminded of templars at home sometimes relaxing their stance the same way but shook her head.   
"Excuse me? I was told to ask you about my brothers return." She said cautiously, never too good with greetings outside of court. She had to constantly remind herself to drop the mask around people who lived normal lives without deception. She pointed back at the bearded man at the blondes quizzical look.   
"And who is your brother My lady? I'm sure I can help you locate him if he's here." He said with a kind smile, and she decided quickly the scar didn't take away from his handsome face when he smiled.   
"Maxwell Trevelyan." She said and had to smile a little at his startled look.   
"I.. I see. I wasn't aware that his family would be coming." He said and she shook her head.   
"Just myself. He wrote to our family for aide, and my family decided a representitive of the family would be advantageous to have here." She said, "Also, I need to give him an earful for worrying us." She added and smiled at his soft chuckle.   
"I see. Unfortunately he recently left to form an alliance with the mages, but for the meantime I can show you to our ambassador, I'm sure she will get you settled while you wait for his return." He said and she smiled at him warmly.   
"I would appreciate it." She said softly and he waved at a dark haired woman, who he asked to take over while he escorted her through haven. He explained briefly and Evelyn sighed inwardly at the startled look she received once more. Perhaps she should have sent word ahead, but she didn't want to give her brother any chance to tell her not to come. As it was she would have to persuade him not to send her back but that was her specialty. Getting her dear brother to see reason, or at least, her reason.   
"This is all very impressive." She commented as she was led past the shops and homes. "If you hear the rumors back home its supposed to be a ragtag band of deserters and heretics." She chuckled. "Mostly spread by the chantry of course."   
"Of course." He sighed and then stopped. "Forgive my rudeness, I didn't even introduce myself or ask your name." He said, shaking his head.   
"That's quite alright, I'm sure you were preoccupied. My name is Evelyn. I'm the youngest daughter of our family." She said and smiled at him a bit more.   
"Cullen Rutherford my lady, pleased to meet you." He said and smiled. "The youngest hm? I'm surprised they sent you on your own."   
"Well they wanted to send an armed escort but I convinced them just a small band would do, and they are leaving after the supplies my family sent along are delivered wherever you decide." She nodded and looked up at the chapel as they approached it.   
"I see, well I'm sure that your brother will be pleased to see you."   
"Well..after I finish his dressing down for letting us worry for so long." She said and earned another soft chuckle.   
"Even then. He doesn't seem to mind lectures. He's heard quite a few since he became the herald. "  
"I suppose who delivers them. I wouldn't mind listening to a lecture from present company." She said, and chuckled at his stuttering response.   
"Another time perhaps." He finally said when he regained his composure. She nodded, rather enjoying the slight tint to his face and followed him into the chapel and to the antivan ambassador waiting there. Introductions were passed and she smiled at him when he bowed a little.   
"i must take my leave my lady."   
"Thank you again, I hope to with you more later perhaps." She said and he smiled with another bow and headed back out of the chapel.   
"Forgive me my lady, I was not aware youwould be arriving or we would have quarters set aside for you. For now you can have your things put in your brothers quarters while we prepare." Josephine said and she shook her head.   
"Anywhere is fine, I came to help, not hinder. Here is a list of the supplies sent for your troops and future shipments, as well as a list of close personal friends in Orlais who might be willing to back the inquisition as well." She said, passing the letters to her.   
"This is most helpful. We can discuss this more at a later date. I'm sure your travels have left you exhausted." Josephine repled and Evelyn nodded with a weary sigh.   
"I would not say no to a place to rest until my brother returns. Carriages on fereldan roads are not kind."   
"I'm sure not. Follow me." She said and led her to a room not far from the main hall. After thanking her she closed the door and unelegantly flopped onto the bed. Instantly falling asleep until the next morning. She sat up at the sound of elevated voices in the hall and quickly got up to change into a fresh dress and brush her long red hair into the ponytail that had been mussed during her rest. She paused halfway through at the sound of a voice she would recognize anywhere nearing the door.   
A voice arguing that a mage alliance he made should be considered on probation, and if needed they could impose restrictions later but they deserved their freedom. She bolted to the door and opened it to peek out and froze. He was there. Alive. Whole. A little weary looking but she waited as the women she had met before, plus one she had not, and the comander discussed another mans presence.   
"There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, past or present." She heard Maxwell say and blinked at the warm smile he shot to a man almost just out of her vision. She smiled to herself as she looked at the mage leaning against the wall. "I bet not." She murmured to herself, then blinked at the wording. "Time?" She mumbled to herself.   
"Before you join us however, you have a visitor." Josephine said and Maxwell sighed.   
"visiting noble?" He asked, looking rather tired suddenly. Evelyn chuckled to herself. As heir to their family,he knew to play the game, but she knew how much he loathed it. He would do it. Reluctantly   
"Well, yes and no." Josephine started and Evelyn took this chance to walk down the hall. Grinning at her brother at the dumbfounded look on his face.   
"Evvie?" He asked, rubbing his eyes like he saw wrong. Stepping around josephine hesitantly.   
She walked to him and then reached out, taking his hand and turning it to see this fabled mark for herself while he caught up. Pretending this was a totally normal encounter and grinning up at his face.   
"You should see yourself." She started before squeaking as she was pulled into a crushing hug. Hearing soft chuckles from the others as they walked away to give them a moment. "Maker. Evvie what are you doing here? You're a sight for sore eyes. How are our parents? Sisters?" He said and finally released her.   
"Just fine now that we heard from you." She said and then looked him over.   
"I can't believe you're alive.."

 

End of chapter notes:  
Wow that was long. Siblings reunited! And Evvie is just as much a flirt as her brother in this because I'm taking cues from the romance.   
More to come. Hopefully someone enjoys my brain baby.


	2. Absolutely not!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn convinces her brother she can be of some use. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to do a chapter a day, probably two if I have time until this is not stuck in my head anymore.

"Absolutely not!" Maxwell bellowed from behind the door that Cullen, Leliana, Dorian and Josephine were lurking near but we're pretending they werent.  
"Don't be such a stubborn ass, I can help!" Evelyn protested.  
"It's not safe here Evvie we are at war! I can't be around to keep you safe all the time, and I don't want to use you to suck up to snotty nobles!"  
"I'm not asking to go out to the battlefield! Someone needs to represent you at functions or do you want to go to hundreds of parties and events and other invatations?" She demanded and grinned at his silence  
"I can get more alliances with noble houses than you can, and it frees you up for the important things! Stop being overprotective and let me help!"  
Maxwell sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
"....you don't go anywhere without an escort. And while you're here you'll behave. I mean it Evvie." He growled finally.  
She grinned and hugged him briefly "of course." She grinned, knowing that playing the events card would work.  
"On to more pleasant topics. I saw your mage." She said, gearing up for some teasing.  
"Leave it evvie."  
"He's very...interesting."  
"Evvie." Growled lower in warning.  
"You've always had exotic.." this was cut off by a squeal and she dashes out off the room. Three of the eavsdroppers hiding their snickers as Maxwell tore after his sister. Though he stopped short at the sight of a smug looking Dorian leaning against the wall and he closed his book.  
"You heard all of that I imagine?" Maxwell sighed and watched his sister run to hide from him for a bit  
"Just the interesting parts." Dorian grinned and Maxwell shook his head.  
"Good to know that your tastes are eclectic." Dorian chuckled as he headed outside, more than pleased with himself.  
Evelyn had taken sanctuary behind a tent near the training soldiers, smiling a little as she watched them.  
"Your dress is getting dirty my lady." She jumped three feet at the sound of an amused commander  
"There are worse things than a dirty skirt commander." She chuckled and smiled up at him.  
"I hear you're staying." He said and crooked a slight grin  
"That's the rumor."  
"Well I..Im glad to hear it. We can use your skills." He said and shifted awkwardly  
"I am too. I'mean looking forward to getting to know you all better." She said and smiled warmly at him.  
"I'd like to get to know you better. Can I ask about your time with the templars?"  
"What would you like to know?" He asked and settled next to her. She smiled as they talked then got a wicked smile on her face. "So did you take any vows as a templar?" She asked and tried to look innocent.  
"Are you expected to give up physical temptations?" She asked and smiled at the tint on his face.  
"Physical? Why..why would you.." he started then ran a hand through his hair.  
"It's not required. Templars can marry though they require permission from the order. Some choose to take the Vow of celibacy but it's not required." He nodded.  
"Have you?" Evelyn asked trying to keep a straight face as his face turned more red. "Me? I uh..um..no I've taken no such vows." He stammered and she chuckled.  
"Makers breath. Can we talk about something else?" He asked and she chuckled and brushed her skirt off. "I'm glad not everyone takes those vows." She said with a smile and blinked as she saw Maxwell heading down the steps. "I better go, I'll talk with you later." She called as she ran off to hide for a bit.


End file.
